User blog:MegaSchmoo/Some things that need to be done
Ok, this is a list of just a few tasks that we need done around the wiki. Please tell me if you hink of any others. 1. At this page we are collecting all of the enemy and treasure data from the piklopedia and putting it into a hub. Please move the notes about sales, coking, and biology from pikmin 2 to this page. Make sure to put them in alphabetical order and use the formatting shown. When you move them, please remove the notes template from the original page and replace it with a notes section like on this page. 2. Pictures. We have most of the pictures we need, but feel free to replace them with ones of higher quality. Also feel free to add new images to galleries so long as they aren't identical or nearly identical to the ones already there. Use common sense to decide if the image is useful enough to deserve placement. We don't need a hundred shots of a Bulborb at slightly different angles. Again, use your own judgement. I think The caves page needs a picture of the swamp design of sublevels. Let me know if you find any pages in need of images and I'll add it to this list. 3. Remove enemies, plants, and treasures from the Pikmin category. DO NOT remove subcategories. If you aren't sure if a page should be removed or not, ask thenewguy34. 4. Add relevant categories. This seems to be mostly covered, but there may be some pages lacking appropriate categories. Add categories for the location of treasures and bosses if they are missing. For example, the Empress Bulblax has "Hole of Beasts" and "Frontier Cavern" categories, but is missing the "Hole of Heroes" category. It should also not be in the Pikmin 2 category because it is already in the Pikmin 2 enemies category, which is a subcategory of pikmin 2. We are aiming for a complete and thorough pikmin wiki, but we do not need to be redundant. 5. Spelling and grammar. Many pages have grammatical or spelling errors such as using the wrong form of it's or misplaced commas. Clean these up wherever you see them. Some people probably edit this wiki with an Apple product and are thus prone to being a victim of autocorrect. Look out for words that don't seem to belong with the rest of the sentence. Many of our users are rather young and may not have a full grasp of some of the finer rules of English, so be patient. If you aren't sure if you're using the correct form of a word, don't worry. We will fix it if it is wrong and no one will fault you for it. 6. This is related to the above. Many pages are in great need of a rewrite. Some pages may be completely factually and grammatically correct but still have awkward and/or redundant language. Remember to string ideas together when you can rather than make many short sentences. Many cave guides are in need of these rewrites, the Submerged Castle guide is a great example. Notice how the term "Olimar and Louie" is used over and over and over. This makes it frustrating and repetitive to read, use pronouns instead. Guides are traditionally written with "you" instead of the character names as you are the one playing the game. Use "you", as in "Then you need to collect the Blank" instead of "Olimar and Louie need to then collect the Blank". Also try and use synonyms instead of repeating the same word multiple times. If you think you can make an article sound more concise and professional then don't hesitate to rewrite it as you want, edits can always be undone. 7. Last but not least I must talk about pages related to Pikmin 3. First off, every claim you make about Pikmin 3 and new enemies or features MUST be backed up with a source. Right now almost all information about Pikmin 3 comes from either the 2012 E3 trailer, show floor demo videos, pictures released by Nintendo, or interviews. Use these to source your claims. Please do not add speculation to the new articles. There is a fine line between logical conclusions and pure speculation, saying "There may be another type of Medusal Slurker that creates/drops Pink Pikmin" is pure speculation with little basis, saying "It's tought that the Medusal Slurker may turn other Pikmin into Rpck Pikmin" is more of a logical conclusion. Ere is no direct proof of either one, but the latter has a lot of secondary evidence. It is ultimately up to the admins to decide what is acceptable or not in that regard. Another tip, if you get some new information from an interview it is better to link directly to the interview instead of a report about the interview from another site. Also if you see a new image you want to add, please they and find the original source. This wouldn't be a problem as long as the image doesn't look fake,but images showing important information such as new enemies or items must be sourced, even if they don't look faked. One last thing, I made a new template for Users to out on their page to show their Pikmin stats. It can be found at pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User_stats. This is to create a standardized way for users to post their pikmin stats in an easy to read fashion that doesn't clutter up the page. The template is in a proto stage and will be added to in the future. Thanks for reading! --MegaSchmoo 06:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts